MSM
by NataliaRoma97
Summary: Repeating history. With Troy and Gabriella's cousins. Immature story, but who cares? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I wrote this when I was like nine, so it's really stupid. I thought it would be funny to upload. So enjoy.**

_Middle School Musical_

Scene 1

Angela: Mom I don't want to go to school. I, I, I feel sick.

Mrs. Williams: You're always nervous on the first day of school.

Angela: But, mom.

Mrs. Williams: You better hurry or you'll be late, on the first day of school no less.

Angela: Okay I'm hurrying

Later that morning….

A New Place

Angela:

It's time to face the world

Even though I'm the new girl

It's somewhere new

And I don't know what to do

New school, new house

New friends

The surprises never end

It's a new place to be

So many new people to meet

I just want my space

In this new place

Scott:

Starting over a new year

Trying to find what will be my career

Even though I have my future already set

I don't feel like I'm there yet

New school, new house

New friends

The surprises never end

It's a new place to be

So many new people to meet

All I want is my space

In this new place

Both:

It's so hard to see

What's right in front of me?

I want to know what I'm supposed to do

Even though everything is new

New school, new house

New friends

The surprises never end

It's a new place to be

So many new people to meet

All I want is my space

In this new place

Scott: Hey guys.

Austin: What's up man?

Scott: Not much, You?

Joe: Nothin', You guys ready for the game?

Derek: Heak yeah, you ready captain?

Scott: Of course I am.

Scene 2

Teresa: Hi, I'm Teresa Higgins captain of the math, science, and history team. How can I help you?

Angela: I'm Angela Williams from Phoenix, Arizona. I'm just trying to find my first class.

Teresa: Who do you have for homeroom?

Angela: Mrs. Hanson.

Teresa: Me too! Right this way.

Later that morning….

Mrs. Hanson: Welcome to another day here at Palm Springs Middle School. Sign-ups for our Fall Choir Concert, the MSH decathlon, and of course the Homecoming game followed by the Homecoming Dance in the Gym as usual boys ask the girls. Now on to today's lesson on Shakespeare.

Austin: I can't believe she gave us so much homework!

Scott: Well she wouldn't if you didn't…

Austin: Dude, Dude.

Scott: Who's that?

Austin: Don't know, must be a new girl.

Scott: She's pretty.

Austin: Scott! Come on we're gonna be late for lunch.

Scott: Yeah okay.

Teresa: We got to go it's time for lunch.

Angela: Yeah, who was that guy staring at me?

Teresa: Oh! That's Scott Davis "Football star, Captain of the football team, and breaker of many hearts."

Angela: Yeah, Right.

Scene 3

Austin: Dude go talk to her.

Scott: I can't girls like that don't like me.

Austin: Every girl likes you man.

Scott: Okay I'll talk to her.

Angela: Hi

Scott: Hey I-I'm Scott Davis.

Angela: Yeah I heard that you're a big football star.

Scott: Not really I'm just the captain.

Angela: Oh.

Scott: So what's your name?

Angela: Angela Williams.

Scott: So how do you like Palm Springs?

Angela: Its okay I guess, it's just different from Phoenix.

Scott: Is that where you're from?

Angela: Yeah, I miss it a lot.

Scott: Have I seen you somewhere before?

Angela: I don't think so I've only been here in California a few times on vacation.

Scott: Where did you go?

Angela: Down by Santa Cruz we go there a lot, I love the beach boardwalk.

Scott: Me too, I love going there. Nice to see you again.

Angela: You too.

Scott: Well I'll see you round.

Angela: Yeah, see ya.

Tiffany: So you know Scott Davis.

Angela: Uh, Who are you?

Tiffany: Oh sorry, I'm Tiffany Rodriquez princess of Palm Springs Middle School and this is my brother Elliot.

Angela: Nice to meet you and no I don't know him he was just introducing himself.

Tiffany: Oh well that's too bad. My brother and I have sung all the solos, duets, and drama parts in the school choir concerts. Well good-bye.

Angela: Okay that was interesting.

Teresa: Come on we're gonna be late for 4th period, Algebra all right!

Scene 4

Mrs. Hanson: Well it's the end of the first day and of course… who is talking while I'm talking? Well it seems we have some people in detention today. Let's see Mr. Davis, Mr. Clarkson, Mr. Rodriquez, Ms. Rodriquez, Ms. Higgins, and Ms. Williams will join me after school.

Austin: You can't do that! We have practice.

Mrs. Hanson: Well I guess the coach will have to practice without you.

Angela: Oh great my first day of school and already I'm in detention.

Later…..

Mrs. Hanson: Welcome to detention you will be sorting songs for the concert tryouts. Begin.

Teresa: Hey do you want to join the MSH team?

Angela: I can't I'm just trying to settle in to the school before I join any teams.

Coach Davis: What are you doing Hanson; I need those two on the field, Now!

Scott: Bye.

Angela: Bye.

Scene 5

Go for it

Scott:

Oh he says to look out

There he goes

Eyes on the field

And watch out for foes

Chorus:

Go for the goal

Give it all you've got

The big games coming

Like it or not

Let's go

We need to focus on the game

It's time

You can't complain

Chorus:

Go for the goal

Give it all you've got

The big games coming

Like it or not

Everything is changing

She's so enchanting

She makes me feel right at home

But I can't do this alone

Chorus:

Go for the goal

Give it all you've got

The big games coming

Like it or not

(Repeat 2x)

Scene 6

Mrs. Hanson: I hope we don't have a repeat of yesterday, anyways today during Brunch is when you can tryout for the solo, duet, and drama parts. I hope you will all be there to support whoever gets a part or solo (Tiffany and Elliot).

Tiffany&Elliot: Hee, Hee.

Austin: Ugh, Hey dude let's get out on the field.

Scott: Oh sorry I have to um go to the bathroom then I have to talk to Mrs. Bluejay about last night's homework.

Austin: Okay see ya dude.

Scott: Later.

Austin: Sure.

Later….

Mrs. Hanson: Welcome to the tryouts. You will sing part of a solo and I will post for callbacks. Take it away.

Terri: I believe in miracles.

Mrs. Hanson: A please stop. Next.

Samson: And that dreams come true.

Mrs. Hanson: Next.

Cathy: La, la land is a place I love to go.

Mrs. Hanson: How disturbing. Perhaps it would be better if Tiffany and Elliot show us the right way to sing that song.

Tiffany: With pleasure.

Inside

Elliot:

Do you believe in miracles?

And dreams coming true

Do you go to la, la land?

To get away from what you're going through

I have to look inside

To find the way I feel

Where I don't have to hide

What is real

Tiffany:

I fight everyday

To make things happen my way

But I never thought I would have to try so hard

To tell you what's in my heart

I have to look inside

To find the way I feel

Where I don't have to hide

What is real

Both:

You have found the way

To help me get through the day

I can finally be myself with you

And there's nothing I can do

I have to look inside

To find the way I feel

Where I don't have to hide

What is real

Oh, oh, oh, yeah

Do, do, yeah

Scene 7

Mrs. Hanson: Very good is there anyone else who would like to tryout.

Angela: I would like to Mrs. Hanson.

Mrs. Hanson: I'm sorry the single solos have been over for awhile and it would seem that you don't have a partner.

Scott: I'll sing with her.

Mrs. Henson: Scott Davis what are you doing here.

Scott: I'm here to sing with her.

Mrs. Hanson: Well I'm sorry but Brunch is now over.

Christina: Aah!

Scott: Are you okay?

Christina: Uh-huh.

Scott: Did you write that song and the entire concert?

Christina: Yeah.

Scott: That's cool.

Christina: That wasn't how it was supposed to sound. Do you want to hear the real duet?

Angela: Sure.

Inside

Scott:

Do you believe in miracles?

And dreams coming true

Angela:

Do you go to la, la land?

To get away from what you're going through

Both:

I have to look inside

To find the way I feel

Where I don't have to hide

What is real?

Christina: Good job.

Scott&Angela: Thanks.

Mrs. Hanson: Davis, Williams you will be in the callbacks with Tiffany and Elliot. Christina work with them on the third song.

Scene 8

Tiffany: Callback! What! They weren't at the tryouts!

Elliot: It can't be. Maybe we're just being played.

Tiffany: Oh, Shut Up.

Austin: What's going on Snow Princess? What?

Later that day…

Angela: What's wrong with Tiffany?

Teresa: Oh, she's mad at you about the Callback, no one's ever beaten Tiffany out of a solo or drama part.

Angela: Oh, I didn't mean to go against her we were just singing. But it was fun.

Teresa: I'll talk to you later.

Angela: Okay see ya.

The Truth

Derek:

When I'm on the field

I'm in the zone

At school

I'm always on the go

But when I'm at home

I'm always drawing while I'm talking my phone

Everybody:

The truth

Oh, oh nothing but the truth

There's nothing you can do

But there are some things we don't need to hear

Because the truth is what you fear

Sarah:

There's a secret inside my heart

Even though I'm always in the books

I have a secret side of me

And that cheerleading isn't as easy as it looks

I love to cheer and scream and shout

This is what my secret life is about

Everybody:

The truth

Oh, oh nothing but the truth

There's nothing you can do

But there are some things we don't need to here

Because the truth is what you fear

Cody:

When I'm on the dance floor

I'm focused on the prize

But I have a secret

And it's kind of a big surprise

I love to play baseball and running around the bases

It's fun going to new places

Everybody:

The truth

Oh, oh nothing but the truth

There's nothing you can do

But there are some things we don't need to here

Because the truth is what you fear

Tiffany:

No way, this can't happen to me

I have to make things how they used to be

Everybody:

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

The truth

Oh, oh nothing but the truth

There's nothing you can do

But there are some things we don't need to here

Because the truth is what you fear

Angela: What's wrong with everyone?

Teresa: They're just as shocked as Tiffany.

Angela: Oh great.

Scott: Hey, so Christina said for us to meet her at 2:45 in the music room.

Angela: Okay I'll see you then.

Scott: See ya. Hey dude what's up.

Austin: Oh I don't know let's see you missed practice yesterday to tryout for some weird concert. And now people are telling their secrets, yeah Derek is drawing.

Scott: Cool.

Austin: Man how can you think about singing when we have the Homecoming game coming up next week.

Scott: Man, come on.

Austin: Forget it.

Scene 9

Angela: Hey Christina where's Scott?

Christina: He's coming.

Scott: Hey guys.

Angela: Hey, you ready?

Scott: Yeah let's get started.

Christina: Okay, here's the song let's take it from the chorus.

Scott&Angela:

The real me

I want the world to see

But with you I feel like I don't have to hide

The real me inside

Scott: I have to go.

Christina: Okay I need you to come tomorrow and then Scott the day after that.

Angela: I'll tell him. Bye.

The next day….

Angela: Hey, why did you rush off? Christina said she wanted to see you the day after tomorrow.

Scott: Okay and Sorry I had to get to practice even though it was almost over or else I would have been in trouble with my dad.

Angela: Your dad?

Scott: Coach Davis is my dad I swear he get's more like my uncle everyday.

Angela: Who's your uncle?

Scott: Coach Bolton is the coach at East High in Albuquerque, New Mexico. A few years back my cousin kept missing basketball practice to get ready for this musical audition with this girl named Gabriella Montez.

Angela: What?

Scott: Yeah my cousin's girlfriend, when he comes to our house she keeps calling and calling. Anyways their both in college now. I met her once, she's very smart. What's wrong?

Angela: Nothing, it's just my cousin went through something like that.

Scott: Really, What was her name?

Angela: Gabriella Montez. She goes to Stanford University here in California.

Scott: My cousin goes to Berkley.

Angela: I know that's where she said he goes.

Scott: I can't believe this, our cousins are boyfriend and girlfriend.

Angela: I guess it's just a small world.

Scott: Yeah I guess so. Well I'll see you later.

Angela: Yeah see ya.

Scott: Oh by the way do you have a date for the Homecoming dance?

Angela: Of course not I just moved here.

Scott: Well then do you want to go with me?

Angela: Sure I'd love to.

Scott: I'll meet you in the gym after the game. Will you come to the game?

Angela: I'll try but I might do the MSH decathlon but I'll try to catch the end if I can.

Scott: Thanks, later.

Scene 10

Austin: Dude you need to get your head on right.

Scott: Man, I'm fine.

Austin: Yeah right. You and that girl are inseparable; I'll see you at practice La, La Man.

Scott: Austin.

Austin: It doesn't matter see ya later.

Later…

Teresa: Hey, what were you thinking we need you for the decathlon.

Angela: I never said I would join, I will help you guys study though.

Teresa: All right, but please think about it.

Angela: I will.

After that….

Austin: Hey we need to discuss something.

Teresa: What's going on?

Austin: We need Scott for Homecoming and you need Angela for whatever competition you guys do.

Teresa: The MSH decathlon, so.

Austin: We need to break them up.

Teresa: Okay.

The next day….

Austin: We're gonna go with plan break up at exactly 11:55.

Teresa: Okay, we're not undercover spies.

Austin: I can wish can't I?

Scene 11

Austin: Eli Manning Quarterback of the New York Giants Super Bowl Champions 2008.

Derek: Brett Farve Quarterback of the Green Bay Packers.

Joe: Payton Manning Quarterback of the Indianapolis Colts Super Bowl Champions 2007, a legend.

Austin: Yes legends all of them but did any of these legends do anything as stupid as trying out for some crazy concert a week before Homecoming game.

Team: No.

Austin: So who's gonna lose because of their captain being off in La, La land.

Team: Us.

Scott: We're Panthers; I'm not the only guy on this team.

Meanwhile….

Teresa: Can we show you something?

Scott: Guys forget about the girl and the callback all I care about is the game okay, it's nothing it's just something I did okay now just forget about it.

Austin: Okay dude.

Teresa: Behold "Breaker of many hearts." I'll see you later.

Angela: Bye.

Scene 12

Taken away

Angela:

I can't believe that I let myself go on like this

I thought that things had changed

And now my heart is breaking

And everything is rearranged

It seems like the whole world is spinning

I can't see what's up ahead

I thought something was beginning

But something's ending instead

I don't think I'll get through the day

Cause everything is being taken away

How will I know what to do?

Should I run and talk to you

Should I just let it go?

Oh, I don't know

It seems like everything is spinning

I can't see what's up ahead

I thought something was beginning

But something's ending instead

I don't think I'll get through the day

Cause everything is being taken away

I can't take it any longer

I can't watch it all go by

I can't get any stronger

But I have to try

It seems like everything is spinning

I can't see what's up ahead

I thought something was beginning

But something's ending instead

I don't think I'll get through the day

Cause everything is being taken away

Oh, oh taken away

Scott: Hey what's up? So about the singing….

Angela: I don't want to do it either its okay.

Scott: What are you talking about I was just saying that we have to meet Christina at 2:50.

Angela: Oh, it's okay you don't have to. I understand you have the Homecoming game to be ready for and I'll do the MSH decathlon, it's where we're supposed to be.

Scott: Angela what are you talking about?

Angela: Go panthers.

Scene 13

Austin: Hey man.

Scott: Oh hi guys.

Austin: Dude we've been talking and we think that you should do the Callback.

Scott: What?

Derek: We know how much this means to you so you should do it and we gonna be there listening and rooting for you. You might be really good.

Scott: You're not gonna be able to because Angela is mad at me and I don't know why.

Austin: We know.

Meanwhile….

Teresa: Angela we wanted to say we're sorry we made Austin get Scott to say he didn't want to do the Callback that way you would do the decathlon so we're sorry.

Angela: I believe you but I need to hear it from him.

Angela: Hey.

Scott: Hey I thought you were mad at me.

Angela: Well I changed my mind; you still want to do Callback right?

Scott: Of course we better go tell Christina.

Angela: Okay. I'll meet you there at rehearsal.

Later that day….

Christina: Are you guys ready?

Angela & Scott: Yes.

Christina: Then let's take it from the top.

Ready?

Scott&Angela:

The real me

I want the world to see

But with you I feel like I don't have to hide

The real me inside

Elliot: Is that them? They sound pretty good.

Tiffany: We need to do something. Wait a minute. Isn't the callback on Saturday at the same time as the MSH decathlon and the big game?

Elliot: No….. Ahh! You're a genius.

Tiffany: Thank you, but I knew that.

Scene 14

Tiffany: Mrs. Hanson, please listen.

Mrs. Hanson: So you're saying that we should move the callback to Saturday to give us a better place to work with then I might actually agree to it.

Elliot: Was that a yes or a no?

Tiffany: What do you think? Top of the world here to stay oh, oh.

The next day….

Scott: The Callback was moved to the same time as the game?

Angela: And the MSH decathlon.

Teresa: Who did this?

Austin: A snake called Hanson.

Christina: Actually its two snakes and they're very venomous.

Austin: Who are you talking about?

Christina: Mrs. Hanson might think she's helping the concert, but Tiffany and Elliot are only trying to help themselves.

Austin: When we get through with those two I swear…

Scott: You guys aren't going to do anything except help us. This will only happen if we all work together.

Scene 15

Austin Okay, dude you ready?

Scott: Always let's GO!

Meanwhile…..

Teresa: We're ready girl, you can do this.

Angela: Thanks.

Also in the Auditorium….

Mrs. Hanson: Welcome to the Callbacks. Tiffany, Elliot you have the stage.

On Top of the World

Tiffany:

Everyday and

Every way

I'm the center of attention

Elliot:

Every moment and

Every second

Everywhere I go there's tension

Elliot:

On top of the world

Here to stay

Always never moving away

Tiffany:

This is where I belong  
>Right here singing every song<p>

On top of the world

Both:

On stage forever

Elliot:

Together

Tiffany:

Nah!

Elliot:

On top of the world

Here to stay

Always

Never moving away

Tiffany:

This is where I belong  
>Right here singing every song<p>

On top of the world

Scene 16

Mrs. Hanson: Well done and now let's see Ms. Williams and Mr. Davis. Angela, Scott?

Well, I guess that's it the list will be posted in the…

Scott: Wait we're here we're ready.

Mrs. Hanson: Ah very well get on stage.

The Real Me

Scott:

For so long I thought my future was ready

And then you come and rearrange me

Angela:

I barely got here

And already I see

Chorus

Both:

The real me

I want the world to see

But with you I feel like I don't have to hide

The real me inside

Scott:

I can feel the connection

Between us

Angela:

Everything is so different

It's not the same as it was

Chorus

Both:

The real me

I want the world to see

But with you I feel like I don't have to hide

The real me inside

Scott:

I knew

From the moment I saw you

Angela:

That we were meant to be together

Always and forever

Chorus

Both:

The real me

I want the world to see

But with you I feel like I don't have to hide

The real me inside

Scene 17

Scott: Good job guys let's go get ready for the dance.

Austin: I have to meet Teresa bye guys.

Later….

Angela: Hey great win today.

Scott: How did you guys do?

Angela: We won.

Scott: May I have this dance.

Angela: Sure.

Austin: Hey dude great game.

Scott: Thanks.

Angela: Well it looks like the Panthers won the whole day. Maybe this wasn't such a bad move after all.

Scott: Go Panthers!

Reaching the stars

Cheerleaders:

1,2,3,4 we beat you out the door

5,6,7,8 who do we appreciate

Panthers! Whoo!

Scott:

We worked hard

To reach for the stars

We came together to make our dreams come true

Angela:

We all know what we wanted today

And it's time we all find our way

And I get to stay here with you

Chorus

Everyone:

We worked together

And found strength as one

And now all of our troubles are gone

We are champions

We have followed our hearts

And reached for the stars

Tiffany:

We worked with great difficulty

But things can work out perfectly

We can find strength in each other

Elliot:

We kept our heads held high

We made it here and we can see the light

We stuck together

Chorus

Everyone:

We worked together

And found strength as one

And now all of our troubles are gone

We are champions

We have followed our hearts

And reached the stars

Everyone:

Let's Go!

Chorus

Everyone:

We worked together

And found strength as one

And now all of our troubles are gone

We are champions

We have followed our hearts

And reached the stars

WHOO!

The End


	2. Important Message

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ALL NataliaRoma71 READERS! THIS IS AN ALL MESSAGE ONE EVERY SINGLE STORY I HAVE! I NOW HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT CALLED OwlEyes71 WHERE I WILL BE POSTING ALL OF THE KELLY POTTER SERIES! THIS MEANS KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN OFF OF MY OLD ACCOUNT AND PUT ON MY NEW ONE TO BE ADDED TO!

IMPORTANT!: I WILL NOT BE ABANDOING MY ORIGINAL ACCOUNT! I WILL STILL BE REGULARLY POSTING 'NEVER ALONE', PRETTY WORDS', 'D'ARTAGNAN'S BEST FRIEND, AND ALL OTHER STORIES I AM OR WILL BE WORKING ON!

THIS NEW ACCOUNT IS STRICTLY FOR KELLY POTTER! SO AS OF 09/23/13 KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN AND POSTED ON OwlEyes71! THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!


End file.
